2 Silent 2 Hill
by xxgothicfantasy77xx
Summary: A gripping tale of James' return to the horrible nightmare that is Silent Hill.


2 Silent 2 Hill

Part 1 - The Return of James

After leaving Silent Hill for the final time, James thought he saw the last of his late wife and all the horror that surrounded that terrible town. He was wrong. Three months after receiving a letter from his dead wife Mary, James received a letter from his dead fling Maria. The letter read that she was waiting for him in their special place. Despite the fact that James stated he did not need Maria any more, he hadn't been laid in a long time and he needed to fix that. He needed to get Little James wet, and he knew exactly where to find the person that was up for the job. James Sunderland needed to go back to Silent Hill.

James knew Silent Hill. He knew what he was getting himself into. He knew that he needed a lot more than a board with nails to survive very long. So James visited the only man that could help him survive a trip back to Silent Hill. He visited John Connor Sunderland. James' son. From the future.

Using the time traveling device that Harry Mason lent James, he traveled into the future to meet his son John. The leader of humanity in the eventual war against the machines. James explained the situation to John and he gladly accepted the job. Together again, John and James returned to Silent Hill for the what they hoped would be the last time. Before traveling back in time, John grabbed James and himself power suits as well as plasma rifles. And jet skateboards that were like skateboards, but with jets. This would go down as one of the greatest booty calls since that movie, Booty Call.

Part 2 - Change

After grabbing all their gear, they packed up and went back in time. They took James' Honda Civic that he had suped up last summer to race with the Japanese. They needed to get there fast, and that was the car to get them there. Upon arriving in Silent Hill James thought to himself that something was not right. Something about Silent Hill had changed. It had changed for the worse. James and John looked out in front of them at the two cars side by side growling back and forth at each other as if they were alive.

"Looks like Silent Hill is getting its first taste of underground racing." James said out loud. "This won't be easy. This is the real deal John, this aint kid stuff. Think you can handle rollin' with the pros?"

John didn't respond, he just kept staring out in front of him at the cars. Then slowly, a smile crept onto his face, and that's all that James needed to see. John was ready.

Part 3 - The Situation

James and John pulled up to a monster in a straight jacket holding a clip board. James knew this one. One of the few monsters to escape his wrath from the time before. He appeared to be the one in charge of these races.

"Where can we sign up?" asked James.

"The fuck brings you back Sunderland? Shits been fallin' apart round here thanks to yo ass." the monster replied.

"You know damn well why I'm back. I'm back for the girl."

"Ahhh, that fine ass bitch with the dyed hair?"

"That's the one."

" Mmm-mmm, I'd love to throw a fuck towards that one. Word on the street is that she been lookin' for yo sorry ass. Thing is, you done fucked up wit her. You can't just roll up in here demandin' shit. You want that bitch back? You gotta earn her back. Here's how this shit works. Yo bitch is a prize in the next race. Winner takes all. If you really want her back, you gotta enter that race and win. Problem is, you gotta qualify yo shit nigga."

"Where do I sign up?"

"Right here. Sign yo ass up, and yous entered."

James took the clipboard and filled out all his information. Realizing this is something that he had to do himself, James asked John tosit this one out and ride shotgun. James handed back the clipboard to the monster and the monster nodded, then walked away.

"Is this really worth all the trouble, dad?" asked John.

"Pussy is always worth it, son. Always."

Part 4 - Qualifying

James and his son John pulled up to the waiting line for their turn to race. There were monsters from everywhere. The zombies from Racoon City had their flaming red Miyata, the Necromorphs from the Ishimura had their crazy space car, the hobos from Metro City had their suped up hobo box car, and of course the Japanese monsters from Hanuda in their Subaru's. They have been kings of underground monster races. Even though the Japanese were here, what really bothered James was the completely black car with tinted windows that had "RAPE TRAIN" printed in blood on the side. James knew the rape train. It was not something he wanted to experience again.

"Looks like there's lots of competition, dad" John said finally breaking the silence.

"Always is son, always is." replied James.

A nurse finally waved them forward. To qualify, James had to beat one of their own. He was racing a typical Straight Jacket. He looked like some punk kid that was trying to prove himself. James smiled and thought to himself, _Today is not his day._ The nurse walked out in between the two cars with a bloody checkered flag. She raised, and the countdown began. Both cars revved in anticipation until they saw the flag go down and then they sped off. James had better reaction than the kid, and sped out in front. Determined not to lose, the kid busted out his NOS boosters to get ahead of James. Fortunately, James was going to have none of this, so he swerved to the left and knocked the kid off the road. The kid crashed but was ultimately OK. James grinned and pulled across the finish line.

Walking all sexy like, a nurse approached James' car, leaned against the driver side door and whispered to James, "Good job cowboy" then walked away.

"You're one crazy mother fucker pops." John stated.

And just like that, James qualified to be in the race to get his girl. _I'm coming Maria, just you wait. _

Part 5 - Victory Lane

It had been 5 hours since the qualifying race, and James was ready for action. He spotted the driver of the Rape Train. _It's him. _Pyramid Head. Not only did James and Pyramid head have bad blood between them, Pyramid Head was the only real competition in this race. James didn't say anything, but kept his gaze on Pyramid Head. _You're not getting away this time pal. _James walked over to his son who was flirting with an attractive and fresh zombie girl from Racoon City.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHUUHHUHHHHH"

"That's right baby, you and me all night long." Responded John.

"AUUHGGGGUUUHHHHHH UHHHHHUUUUUHHHH"

"Looks like you two are having fun. Look champ, we gotta get ready for the race in 5. So any business you got with this, you best finish it up." Said James to John.

"It's all the time we need."

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH"

James got into the Honda Civic, and waited for Johns return. After about 5-10 minutes John got in the car, looked at James, and smiled.

"Did you hit that? You mother fuckin' hit that. Fuck everything that looks good and moves. You definitely got Sunderland blood in you." James said lovingly to his son.

John and James rolled up to the start up line and got ready for the big race. James scanned around looking for Pyramid head and noticed him being 3 cars to the left. _This is it. Time for finish what I started_. The nurse from the qualifying matches came up with a checkered flag once again and they waited for the countdown. Once again the flag dropped and all the cars sped off. Many of the cars were taken out by Pyramid Head and his great knife. Eventually it was just Pyramid Head and James. One on one. The final showdown. They both sped around a turn on 6th street and became dead even with each other. They turned left on Monroe avenue and were approaching the finish line. John turned to James and said, "We're not going to beat him! We need to do something drastic!" John reached in back and grabbed a plasma grenade then tossed it out the window behind them. The explosion launched the Honda Civic into a front flip and ahead of the Rape Train. With meters to go, the Honda Civic landed on the finish line and rolled into the victory lane. John and James crawled out of the car and laid on their backs.

"We did it" John declared.

James let out a sigh of relief then pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Yeah, we did do it didn't we." James took a drag from the cigarette. "Time to claim my prize."

As James was about to get up he saw Pyramid Head approaching him.

"You had some good driving back there. Nice improvisation."

"Thanks I guess." James replied. There was a slight pause until James spoke again,"I have to ask...Who are you?"

Pyramid Head hesitated a second, then began to lift off his helmet. He set it down on the ground next to him.

"The names Shephard. Alex Shephard."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
